Margo Stillman (Charmed)
Margo Stillman (Melody Perkins) is one of the three evil Stillman Sisters in the 2003 episode "The Power of Three Blondes" for the TV series "Charmed". Margo Stillman was the youngest of the three Stillman Sisters. The other two sisters were Mabel (Jennifer Sky) and Mitzy (Jenny McCarthy). The Stillman Sisters are a trio of evil low-level sister witches. They were known primarily as small-time magical con women, who abused their powers by wilfully using dark magic for crimes. They were wanted in several states such as California. In the episode, they broke into the attic to steal the Book of Shadows but it scooted away from them. Therefore, they figured they needed to take on the identities of the Charmed Ones. Later, the sisters move into a house across the street, killing the inhabitants. They view the Halliwell sisters through a scrying bowl and Margo says how she wants to throw Wyatt, Paige's son, into a volcano. The sisters kill a salesman who comes to the house to sell them a new Hoover vaccuum cleaner. The sisters perform a dark spell to steal the identities of the Halliwells, which makes the entire world, including the Book of Shadows, see them as the Halliwell sisters. Margo initially thought she'd get Piper's powers, wanting to freeze her facial lines, but her older sister Mabel told her that she would get Paige's powers instead since they get their powers by seniority, so Margo decided to settle for orbing away a blemish. Margo later got in an argument with her sister Mitzy, who wanted Paige's powers rather than Phoebe's. Phoebe's powers were tied to how people felt and what happened to them, and Mitzy cared about neither. Eventually, Mabel talked Mitzy into accepting that she'd get Phoebe's powers and Mitzy and Margo made up, with Margo promising to orb her anywhere she wanted once they got the Charmed Ones' powers. Margo was especially excited about getting to orb away to exotic places, such as Fort Lauderdale. After stealing the identities of the Halliwell sisters, Margo started at union rally at the fruit packing plant Paige was temping at, demanding equal pay and shorter days. The Stillman's collective interference with the Halliwell's jobs lured them out of the Manor so the Stillman sisters could use the Book of Shadows to steal their powers. They didn't know, however, that most of Paige's powers came from her Whitelighter side or were linked to it, meaning she wasn't able to receive any additional powers from Paige. During an ensuing fight, Margo swung a lamp at Paige and was surprised when Paige orbed out of the way. She later complained that she'd been "stiffed in the power department, as usual". This bothered Mitzy who's newly acquired empathy made her feel Margo's bitterness. Margo managed to content herself with casting a spell to keep Paige from orbing when the Charmed Ones lured the Stillman sisters into confronting them at the Manor so they could convince their whitelighter Chris that they were the real Charmed Ones. After Mabel learned out to use Piper's freezing power, incapacitating the Charmed Ones, Chris orbed in and congratulated Mitzy by kissing her. Coupled with not being able to orb, Mabel hooking up with a new bartender from P3 and Mitzy receiving a diamond necklace from Phoebe's boyfriend, Margo believed that she was entitled to Chris. When Margo asked if Mitzy slept with Chris who answered yes, Mabel became enraged as she told Mitzy that Chris was off-limits. As Mabel demanded that Mitzy not run off with Chris, Margo expressed how Mabel was bossing them around and that she should let Mitzy go and be a "chippy" with Chris. Mitzy responded by shoving Margo and she responded in kind. As a fight broke out among the three sisters, the Power of Three between the Stillman sisters, unfreezing the Charmed Ones. Paige then knocked Margo out with a punch to the face before regaining her Wiccan powers from an unconscious Margo. Along with her sisters, Margo's magic was bound and was sent to prison for her life of crime. Trivia *Melody Perkins appeared as Astronema in 43 episodes during 1998 for the TV series "Power Rangers In Space". Gallery screenshot_7445.png P3BL032b.jpg screenshot_7444.png 1ae244f4a94a3898aec99169bb476654--power-rangers-blonde.jpg Screenshot 7431.png Margo_mirror.jpg Screenshot_7418.png Screenshot_7420.png Screenshot_7421.png Screenshot_7419.png Margo_rallying.jpg screenshot_7446.png Screenshot 7428.png Stillman_Sisters_Charmed.jpg Screenshot_7422.png Screenshot_7423.png screenshot_7443.png Screenshot_7424.png Screenshot_7425.png Screenshot 7426.png Screenshot 7430.png screenshot_7442.png Screenshot 7429.png Category:2000s Category:Blonde Category:Corset or Bustier Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Master of Disguise Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Murderer Category:Spoiled Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Witch Category:Fate: Arrested